Chronicles of a ninja
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: a new team member to team 7? With a connection to Sasuke? How much does this girl know? and how much is she willing to tell? not very much. rated M for M-aybe I'm a little too paranoid.


"Oi! Old man! When is our next mission?" Naruto questioned excitedly, looking at the third Hokage, a huge smile plastered on his face. Sakura hit Naruto upside the head. "Baka Naruto! We just got back from a mission! We don't need another for a little while!" She yelled, continuing to beat the snot out of him. Sasuke slouched off to one side; leaning heavily on a far wall in the mission reception room, looking to all pissed the hell off. The third Hokage smiled at the young trio, and then turned to their sensei. "I actually have a very important mission for you to do," The third said, looking suddenly serious.

Naruto looked up, excited as usual. "What is it? What, come on gramps! Tell us!" he shouted, causing him to get whapped once more by Sakura. "I have a new charge that has recently graduated at her own pace. Since there were, officially, an odd number of students in your graduating class, she has had the choice of joining any team she wishes from among the three squads. She has chosen yours. You are assigned with the mission of incorporating her into your team." Naruto was shaking. "That's it? Ah, man. Where is she?" Naruto asked, looking around at the otherwise empty room. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped off the wall he was slouching on and gave it a "what the fuck?" look.

They heard a small snicker, and a girl stood, slouching on the wall much like Sasuke, excluding the huge grin on her face. "Gomen, Gomen! I just wanted to make an entrance, nya." Her eyes sparkled with laughter, making the three ninja almost not notice her strange appearances. Sasuke was the first to notice. Sakura gasped, and Naruto looked around, confused. "Oi! What's the- hey! Your eyes are two different colors!" He pointed out, rather dumbly. Sakura whapped him again. The grin on her face grew bigger. "Hai, they certainly are! Don't mind it, though. You won't notice much," She said, moving some bangs out of her face to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes, one hazelnut, one stunning gold; both happy and excited.

Now noticing her strange feature, the genin squad gave her a once-over. She had short, messy brown hair that dangled just below her chin. Her bangs covered over her eyes, and touched the tip of her nose. The grin she was wearing had two sharp, extended canines in the set, and her lips were rather thin. She had on a loose plain black tee and boy shorts, making it slightly questionable of her gender, if it wasn't for the obviously feminine features on her face and the gentle, if calloused, hands. She stood at sasuke's height, and she bore the ninja shoes and hitai-ate, which was tied around her slender, long neck. No kunai pouch, they all registered.

"I'll leave all the introductions to you," said the Hokage, dismissing them. The five ninja in question bowed and walked out of the mission reception room, heading for the training grounds. The girl followed them silently, unnerving the three genin and their sensei. **(a/n: Their ninja spidey senses were tingling.) **She looked all around, quietly making observations and nodding every once in a while, like she were talking to herself in her head.

Once the familiar sight of the chain link fence came into view, though, she came into attention. Kakashi stopped in front of the three logs and turned to face her. He sighed. "Introduce yourselves," he said boredly, pulling out his Icha Icha paradise and leaning against one of said logs. The girl turned to face the other genin she would be on a team with. "Ano, Reiko desu. My last name's kinda funny, so you don't need to know it." She smiled and looked over them. "Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Haruno Sakura, and baka Sasuke." Naruto smiled brightly at her. Reiko smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. Sasuke…Uchiha? You're…Itachi…Uchiha's little brother, right?" Sasuke stiffened, and Reiko found herself with a kunai at her neck. She sucked in a breath. "How would you know that?" He hissed into her ear. Kakashi looked up lazily from his book. "Don't kill yourselves, or anyone else," he murmured, just loud enough that they heard. Reiko smirked, and then it was Sasuke that had a kunai at his neck, Reiko holding it. "I know of him, because, once upon a time, _I lived in your house._ I saw him, I knew you, and I was even there when he did those horrible things. Remember, if you can," She whispered into his ear. Sasuke's eyes were wide. She let him go, and he scrambled back to his other teammates.

She was shaking heavily, so much so that Kakashi actually looked up from his book, put it away, and went to see what the hell was going on. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from the touch, looking at him with wild, untamable eyes that were positively drenched in fear. She clutched her head and a sob escaped her lips. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura turned to look at the Uchiha boy. "What," He said, somewhat aggressively. "You were the last one to touch her before she threw a fit," he pointed out.

"Hey, guys, I'm okay, really I am. Just one of my mental attacks. It's part of my kekei genkai, so I'll be alright. So, what next?" She looked from one person to the other expectantly. Kakashi whipped out his little naughty book and resumed reading it. "Naruto, you'll spar Reiko; Sakura, you'll spar Sasuke winners spar each other." Reiko nodded and turned to face Naruto. She bowed her head slightly. "It is an honor to beat you." She smirked. Naruto grinned back. "Same here, dattabayo!" He shouted.

Reiko stood stalk still right up until the moment Kakashi said "Go." She then instantly disappeared. Naruto glanced around. "Hey! Where'd ya go?" He asked, confused. He heard a whispered laugh, and she re-appeared, looking slightly transparent. Sakura turned to look, astonished, and Sasuke plowed her into a tree nearby. "Looks like I'll be taking on Sasuke," She said, once more becoming invisible. Naruto put his hands together in the familiar hand signs. "Kagebunshin! Art of the shadow doppelganger!" He shouted. More of him came from nowhere. "Yosh, start searching for her!" Naruto screamed at them. The Narutos began running around, punching random objects in a futile search for invisible Reiko. She appeared once again, only solid, and in front of Naruto. She smirked and shoved a kunai right next to his neck. "I win."


End file.
